Spanking the Monkey
Spanking the Monkey is the 19th episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on April 16, 2004. Summary Wary of Lester Martin, the high-priced lawyer his father has found for Mikey and the deal he's attempting to broker, Bosco warns his brother to stay away from Maritza, but Mikey decides to disregard his brother's advice and makes a deal to become her informant. For good measure, Bosco threatens to kill Maritza if anything happens to Mikey. Sully teases Ty about his budding relationship with Sasha. Faith and Bosco strike a deal with Laura, who also has no love lost for Maritza, to protect Mikey by helping her nab the drug dealers before Maritza gets to them; J.D. offers Kim a ride home, but stops off first at a rave that both Anti-Crime and Narcotics have staked out, thanks to information Mikey gave them. When some bad ecstasy begins to take a rapid toll, the paramedics call for backup, which prompts Maritza and her detail to storm the building; after an arsonist lobs a Molotov cocktail into the crowded building, Faith and Bosco give chase and capture him, while the firefighters rescue the ravers who are trapped in the fire. Recuperating in the hospital after J.D. rescues her from the burning building, Kim realizes that he is intimately involved with running the rave, and threatens to report him, but he resigns first; Faith threatens to report Maritza to I.A.B. after the sergeant assaults Faith's handcuffed prisoner and breaks his nose. Lester reappears in the station house, this time representing the arsonist, who's also eager to work out a deal by giving up the head of the ecstasy ring. Faith picks out a photo of Joey Mann, who drove the arsonist to the rave, and Laura identifies him as the son of Donald Mann, the head of the ecstasy ring. Maritza spooks Joey as she's about to arrest him. They head off in a high speed pursuit which narrowly avoids a group of children, leading to Joey's death. Laura warns Faith and Bosco that Donald will be after them to avenge his son's death. Trivia & Notes *Wynn tells Bosco that he shoud've seen Cruz's face when she saw they got the dealers, but when in a few scenes earlier the moment is showed where Cruz sees them get the dealers, Wynn does not look at her. So how can she know what her look was like when she didn't even look in her face? *When the fire truck arrives at the burning building, the front lights are off, and then on. Quotes :Lester (to Swersky): Good morning. I'd like to see one of your officers, Maurice Boscorelli. :Swersky: What'd he do now? ---- :Yokas (about Rebecca): Does she want a soda or something? :Lester: No, no, no, she's got her water. Show your water. ---- :Cruz (about Mikey's deal): It's about time your brother got smart. :Bosco: You call this smart?! :Cruz: Works for me. Works for his attorney. :Bosco: Well, it doesn't work for his brother. ---- :Bosco (to Cruz about Mikey): Leave him the hell alone, you hear me?! :Cruz: I don't think so. :Bosco: You don't think so? I don't know how many times I can tell you this. Listen to me and listen real close. If you hurt my brother, I'm gonna kill you and that's a promise. ---- :Mikey (to Bosco): It's not just the deal, all right? I wanna do right. :Bosco: You wanna do right? :Mikey: Yeah. These are bad guys, Mo. :Bosco: The city doesn't have a witness protection program. :Mikey: Well, I didn't ask for one. :Bosco: So you'll be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life. :Mikey: I do that now. ---- :Kim (to Hart): Is this a rave? :Hart: You know about raves? :Kim: Yeah. Modern Maturity had an article. ---- :(While at the rave) :Kim (to Hart): Tell your friend to kill the music! :Hart: He won't! :Kim: Are you kidding me? :Hart: Trust me, bad X happens. He's not gonna spoil the party because of it! ---- :Kim: Carlos! Get over here! :Carlos: Kim? You go to raves? :Kim: Look, it's not what you think. ---- :Hart (to Carlos about Kim): Is she okay? :Carlos: What the hell was she doing there? :Hart: She went in with me. :Carlos: To a rave? :Hart: She gonna be all right? :Carlos: You better hope so. :Hart: Hey, hey, dude, I didn't do this on purpose. :Carlos: You touch me again, I'll kick your ass, dude. ---- :Kim (to Hart): What was that? :Hart: Someone threw a Molotov Cocktail into the place. :Kim: No, you're part of it, aren't you? :Hart: What? :Kim: Bouncer knows you, no cover charge, security guard talks to you, kids all know you. :Hart: It's just a dance. ---- :Kim: Oh, God, Hart. They chain the fire exits closed. :Hart: I didn't know that. :Kim: How much money you making off this? :Hart: It's not like that. :Kim: Oh, so you're not making any money? :Hart: Yeah, I did when I left the Police Department. I had to do something. But my friends keep all the money now. :Kim: You're a fireman for God's sake. :Hart: I started this before that. :Kim: I'm gonna report you. :Hart: I didn't know. ---- :Yokas (to Cruz): Hey! I told you to stay the hell away from my prisoner. You do something like this again and I swear to God I'll go to IAB. You just broke that guy's nose in there and they would be real interested in that downtown. And I make a hell of a witness. :Cruz: So, you'd call the Rat Squad? :Yokas: In a heartbeat. :Cruz: Oh, well, I guess we better let everyone know on the streets what kind of cop we got here, huh? :Yokas: Just as long as you never forget it. ---- :Yokas (to Bosco): So let's go to IAB. :Bosco: No. :Yokas: Why? We'll tell them what Cruz did to our prisoner last night. She'll be too busy fending off an investigation, she won't have time to bother Mikey. :Bosco: It's not the way we play this and you know it. :Yokas: She's gonna make this collar any way she can. If that means putting Mikey out, she's gonna do that. :Bosco: Well, then we'll have to beat her to it. ---- :Kim (to Walsh) I need to talk to you, Billy. :Walsh: Okay. :Kim: Well, as Supervisor to Lieutenant. :Walsh: This have anything to do with J.D. Hart? :Kim: Why would you say that? :Walsh: 'Cause he quit a half-hour ago. Came in, cleaned out his locker and left. :Kim: He quit? :Walsh: Not so much as a kiss my ass and he's out the door. :Kim: Well, not everyone's cut out for it. :Walsh: You know, he went back into that building without gear to find you. Saved your life. That kid had the makings of a good firefighter. :Kim: Maybe he doesn't think so. :Walsh: Don't make no sense to me. He waits 26 months to get onto the department and then he just ups and leaves. :Kim: Yeah, well, who knows why people do what they do. :Walsh: You can say that again. So what do you want to talk about? :Kim: Well, uh, I just, uh, I wanted to thank you, you know, all you guys for coming into that building and getting me out. :Walsh: I told you, that was all J.D. :Kim: Well, thank you. :Walsh: That was Supervisor to Lieutenant? ---- :Yokas: Who's this? :Wynn: That's Joey Mann. The son. He's the guy on the ground. He works out of a used record store on Lex that keeps him close to the rave scene. I'm trying to get a line on him. He's crazy. But he also never makes a mistake. :Yokas: Well, he did last night. ---- :Wynn: Locking up Joey Mann for a capital crime has got to bring his old man out of hiding. :Bosco: You're gonna take care of Mike, right? :Wynn: Yep. I might just marry him. ---- :(After Joey's car crashes under a truck) :Bosco (to Cruz): Well, he's dead. :Cruz: You sure? :Bosco: Definitely. Nice going. ---- :Bosco (to Yokas): So the boss is putting Cruz in for a commendation. :Yokas: What? :Bosco: Yep. Bunch of parents from that school are talking about how she saved their children in that crosswalk with no regard for herself. :Yokas: Now you know that she had no idea that they were even there. That she was just trying to beat us to the collar. :Bosco: I know. ---- :Wynn (to Bosco & Yokas): You both need to be careful. Donald Mann is a dangerous guy. He's gonna want to know who's responsible for his son's death. We'll be looking for him, but you guys keep your eyes open. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Five